Night At Barkaqua
by Azure Reaper
Summary: The story of how Lilika repays Kisala for everything she's done.


It was a hot day in Barkaqua village. Just recently, yesterday as a matter of fact, my life was saved. The group who saved me I've seen wandering around the village. I keep wondering what they're looking for... The girl, Kisala I believe is her name,I feel indebted towards her. She saved my sisters life. I feel like I need to pay her back and I know just the way. She's slipping into the public bathhouse. Here is the perfect chance. I creep into the bathhouse, just in time to see her unbuckle her chest-plate. She slips out of the small, yellow piece of metal and into a more form-fitting cloth, like mine but not made from the skin of a tiger. I believe they call that a brassiere. She slips out of her shorts and into a crack-splitting g-sting. Then, she proceeds to take her brassiere. Her breasts, while not as large as mine, had nipples of divine shape. Ack! She noticed I've been staring! I've been standing here fully clothed in the woman's bathhouse for 5 minutes, not taking my eyes off of her! "Excuse me, Lilika, was it?... Well, I'm not very comfortable with you glaring at me while I'm like this... If you mind..." I turn to the bamboo locker and proceed to take off my pants and bra. My heaving bosoms were about 10 lbs. God, it's hard to run with these things. I bent over to put the clothing away, then I turned towards my sisters savior and noticed that Kisala was in the nude. Her succulent pussy was dripping of steam, among other things. She was shaven cleaned, just like our race! She was staring at my bottom. "Excuse me!" I said, trying my best to sound offended. To be honest, this is what I hoped for. "I'm thankful for you saving my sister and all, but...", I said, hoping to get a reaction. I felt a drip run down my leg, coming from my crotch. She got down on her knees and stuck out her tongue. I knew what she wanted. I stood up straight, as if offended. She was shocked and looked to the floor for comfort. I kneeled down and grabbed her facial cheeks. I drew her head up and forced her to look at me: She looked ashamed, her mouth pursed shut. Her nipples, though it was steaming in the bathhouse, were hard enough to cut diamonds. She got up and I knew what she was going to do. It is the same thing that babys do in their infantile stages. She placed her lips around my nipples and started sucking. I felt the cool liquid run from my breasts. I started yelling at the top of my lungs in euphoria. I got down on the floor, with my chin touching the ground and my ass in the air. I started licking her soaking vagina. "Mmmmmmmm, baby!" Kisala moaned. She grabbed my headdress and started pushing me forward more. She was convulsing wildly as I tasted her cunt. She flipped me onto my back and layed atop. I could feel her C cups heaving as she panted on my vag. She started licking my thighs, getting all of the liquid that had dripped down on them off. She started ravenously eat me out, as I did to her. This woman can handle much, for an outsider. She flopped off of me and looked at my face. She could tell I was pleased. "Is that enough for now?" I asked. "Not even close," she winked to me. She got to her knees and stuck her finger inside of me. She moved it up and down as I moaned in ecstacy. The familiar sound of squirt-squirt-squirt seemed less lonely then when I did it on my own time. She started going faster with her two fingers. Then I realized something... Perhaps she would wish to be pleasured by my fingers as well. But that is a thought for later. Suddenly, at the height of my orgasm, she stopped. She sprawled accross the floor and smiled a devilish smile. "Meet me at the Dorgangoa at night. Then we can continue this session". "I'll be there", I said in an serious tone.

The night was ice cold. I could feel my nipples trying to run away from the rest of my body. The whole village, or at least those looking, were staring. It was a sin against the Star God to walk around in public while indecent. I don't care. Let them look. It only makes me hornier. I walked the jungle naked, except for my thigh-strap, which held all of my equipment. I swear, even the creatures stood in awe at my hour-glass figure. The door to The Dorgangoa was wide open. Inside, I saw Kisala, standing in a short latex skirt that crawled up to show all of her legs. It was a skirt so short and tight that, let's just say, you wouldn't be able to hide anything if you were a man. She wore leggings that connected to her garter belt underneath and a shirt that was less protective than plastic wrap. I suppose she's been standing there for a while, judging by how cold the room is and how solid her teats were. I took the ball-gag I had attached to my thigh-strap and ripped it off. Kisala, almost instinctively, cut her garments off and opened her mouth wide. I placed the red gag in and we both knew we were in for a night. I took the rope from my strap and grabbed her wrists. She fought for a second, but calmed down after a minute, like a good girl. Kisala layed down and took off her almost-a-shirt. She looked at me longingly. I kneeled down with her torso between my legs. I gently messaged her breasts, going harder and harder as her moans got louder and louder. I took the second rope and secured it firmly around her tits and the third around her feet. I looked around for something phallic. Then, I saw it. The perfect object! It was the sword of the blond adolescent that I had fought with against the Mud Whooper. I believe he called it the Desert Seeker. I took the handle and saw my opening, excuse the pun. I gently put it in her slippery grotto. She moaned in lust as the handle slipped and slid about inside her. The pressure built and built as Kisala groaned of gratification. I could feel her ecstasy. It surged through my body. We both tingled and yelled of pleasure. Suddenly, I heard a mechanical door opening. Suddenly, the blond fellow, Jaster, popped his head in. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!"

To Be Continued (Not really, this is a one-shot)


End file.
